


Reprehensible (January 12, 2018)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2018 Daily Drabbles [12]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Gen, Shenanigans, Word of the Day Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Peter and Jean have a calm, serious discussion about some house rules. Drabble.Word of the Day: Reprehensibleworthy of or deserving reprehension, blame, or censure; culpable





	Reprehensible (January 12, 2018)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ieznos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ieznos/gifts).



> I imagine this happening in the time period after the Age of Apocalypse movie, with Warren having survived, but honestly imagine whatever you'd like.

“Peter, oh my god, would you _please_ stop running through the mansion? You’re wearing tracks in the floor already!”

 

“I can’t help it if y’all’re just too slow!! Get on my level, already, Ms. Grey. Not everything can go according to you!!”

 

A sigh of frustration. “Can you at least run at speeds that won’t destroy the house, or, y’know, cause a breeze strong enough to knock furniture down?”

 

“But that’s so _boring_.”

 

“If you don’t I’ll have Warren drop you from the roof!”

 

“Pssh, that punk can’t catch me.”

 

A third voice broke in. “You wanna bet?” It had a dangerous sort of rumble to it, the vocal equivalent of someone pointedly sharpening a knife.

 

“Aah, hello, Warren… Jean, Kurt would never even let him,” but he sounded unsure.

 

Silence, for a minute. Tension racked up so thick Kurt nearly smacked into it as he teleported downstairs.

 

The soft sound of imploding air echoed like the starting shot of a gun, and the race was on.

 

Somewhere, seconds later, glass shattered.


End file.
